Memories
by Self5
Summary: "Conservar algo que me ayude a recordarte, sería admitir que te puedo olvidar." La hija de Afrodita se encuentra realmente confundida cuando un mar de recuerdos empieza a ahogarla cada noche. ¿Por qué vuelven a la memoria, tristes recuerdos del placer perdido...? Cada sueño es una tortura para la joven McLean. Necesita a su mejor amigo... ¿o tal vez era más?
1. El Primer Sueño

_El muchacho de rizos sonrió una vez más._

 _\- Oh, vamos Pipes, será divertido._

 _Pipes. De nuevo la llamaba así, al parecer, se convirtió en su nuevo apodo. Le encantaba, y no pudo ocultarlo en la sonrisa que se esbozó ante sus palabras. La idea era descabellada, aún más de sus anteriores y pequeñas aventuras. Ese chico la llevaba como quería, sin siquiera notarlo. Desde que llegó a ese colegio, él era su único amigo. También su único consuelo y diversión. Siempre estaba haciéndole reír, o cometer pequeñas travesuras, como la que le planteaba ahora. ¿Esas palabras? "Será divertido" La última vez que las oyó, le prendieron fuego a los pantalones al malhumorado del entrenador Hedge. Aún recordaba lo extraño que se comportó él ese día..._

 _\- No lo sé ─La sonrisa se convirtió en una mueca de duda, acompañada de un silencio al advertir que el profesor los miraba. Fingió copiar bajando la cabeza en lo que le susurraba a su compañero de banco─. ¿Y si nos descubren qué?_

 _\- Entonces mejor ─El chaval emitió una risa bajita ante la mirada de su amiga, algo severa-. Pipes, mi querida Pipes... será en la noche, nadie nos verá. Además ¿Piensas perderte un espectáculo como ese?_

 _Se lo meditó un poco. ¿Cuántas veces había la posibilidad de ver una lluvia como esa? Y no sólo eso...Todo el semestre había trabajado en una relación, tratando de conseguir que él la viera como algo más que un amiga._

 _El timbre resonó. "Salvada por la campana" pensó. Cerró su carpeta rápidamente, colgó su bolso al hombro y se dispuso a salir del aula. Pero alguien (Él, quién más) tiró de su brazo, volteándola y la miró a los ojos. Los demás se apresuraban a llegar a su siguiente clase, o al comedor por su hora libre. Se oían murmullos, gritos, pisadas; pero ellos seguían allí. De pie, delante de su mesa, muy cerca uno del otro._

 _\- ¿Y bien? - El susurro en el que lo dijo le hizo estremecerse. La cercanía le estaba matando─ No me diste una respuesta._

 _\- Iré._

 _Su amigo la envolvió en un gran abrazo, riendo, dando las gracias y prometiendo que iba a ser genial. Se lo creía. Juntos salieron del aula hasta tener que separarse por la siguiente clase. Pasó todo el día pensando en esa noche. Casi no prestaba atención a sus clases, pues algo diferente se metía en sus pensamientos._

 _A la hora acordada, se encontraron al pie de las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de chicas. Con cuidado de que nadie los viera, se escabulleron. Estaba nerviosa, él no parecía darse cuenta, pues tomó su mano. Esto sólo provocó que se sonrojara y que su paso, ya bastante torpe, se redujera. Caminaron por el colegio, hasta salir al aire frío del patio. De allí treparon por una de las canaletas hacia el tejado.  
Se sentaron sobre las tejas, mirando el cielo. En cualquier momento comenzaría una lluvia de meteoritos que prometía jamás olvidar. O eso esperaba. Después de casi cuatro meses, tenía que lograrlo. Hace ya tres meses y dos semanas que le conocía, dos meses y unos días que se reconoció a sí misma que le gustaba. Ahora, observando el cielo con él a su lado, todo aquello parecía lejano. Los primeros días, donde todos la miraban mal por un crimen que no cometió, donde él fue el único que le animó, no la juzgó, le defendió de Dylan, le hizo reír. Hasta este momento aún hacía bromas sobre aquel BMW, pero siempre fueron para molestarla inocentemente._

 _\- Es hermoso_

 _Casi ni había notado que la lluvia comenzó, perdida en sus pensamientos, lo único que la trajo de vuelta fue su voz. En verdad era hermosa. Mientras miraban el fenómeno, hablaron de cosas sin importancia. Siempre lo hacían. Pasaron los minutos como si nada..._

 _\- Bueno, al menos yo no robé un BMW_

 _\- ¡Que no lo robé!_

 _El gritó habría alertado su presencia si él no hubiese tapado su boca con una mano, nervioso, y mirando a los lados. Casi que caían del tejado, si no fuera porque se apoyó en su propio brazo, mientras él descansaba su torso sobre ella. Se miraron, y él retiró su mano para correr un mechón de su irregular cabello, que cubría su rostro. Volvió a sonreirle, y ella no podía dejar de analizar sus ojos marrones, parecían tan tristes..._

 _\- Leo..._

 _Las palabras murieron en su boca, en cuanto los labios de su amigo chocaron con los suyos._

Cuando despertó, sentía la cabeza como si le hubieran introducido trozos de hielo a martillazos a través de los oídos. Con una mueca de dolor, alzó las manos para frotarse los ojos, sintió náuseas. El dormitorio comenzó a inclinarse. Se incorporó lentamente y el sueño volvió como un golpe. Los sueños de los semidioses eran extraños, pero esos... cada detalle... parecía real. Es más, sabía que esos eran sus recuerdos.

Con Jason. Los que descubrió ser formados por la Niebla... Recordó su charla con Annabeth cuando llegó al campamento. Ella le había dicho que sus recuerdos parecían más nítidos que los de la mayoría. Últimamente fueron muy borrosos, desde la ruptura con Jason.

Llevó sus rodillas al pecho, abrazándolas. Todo este tiempo se engañó creyendo que esos recuerdos en realidad eran producto de La Niebla, por más nítidos que sean. Y no, no lo eran...Sus ojos se cristalizaron ¿Cómo pudo su madre permitir que bloquearan tales sentimientos? Siempre fue Leo... siempre. Quería ir corriendo a su cabaña, abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas y disculparse por haber olvidado. Estar al corriente de que fue obligada a relegar esos recuerdos, pero no podía dejar de sentirse culpable. Volvía a perder su confianza. Leo... Él ya no estaba. No podría abrazarlo si el estuviese allí, ni aún cuando sus piernas tuviesen la fuerza ara llevarla a la cabaña 9, o al Búnker... Pues Leo no estaba entre los vivos.

Sin más, comenzó a llorar. Se durmió entre lágrimas y no volvió a soñar.


	2. Verdades

No podía engañarse. Por más que lo intentara, fue un sueño demasiado claro para decir "No, Pipes, lo interpretas mal"  
Ella sabía muy bien que esos eran sus recuerdos.

Dioses...

Esa mañana salió muy temprano de la cabaña. No quería que Lacy la encontrara en ese estado y comenzara a preguntar. No tendría las fuerzas suficientes para revivirlo.

Lo cierto es que el hecho de que Jason siguiese en el campamento, era un alivio. Tenía que contárselo a alguien. Su relación no había cambiado desde la ruptura. Ambos se amaban, lo sabían bastante bien... Como ahora la cherokee sabía la verdad.  
¡A ella le gustaba Leo! ¡Desde un principio!

Caminó tranquila (o eso quiso aparentar) hasta la arena. Sabía que el rubio estaría allí, y en efecto, apenas la vio soltó su espada con la cual estaba entrenando. Corrió hacia ella, la abrazó y Pipes... No pudo evitar quebrarse.

Todos los que veían a estos dos semidioses, aún no creían en su ruptura. Las causas no fueron... Malas. No hubo peleas, sólo reflexiones. Seguían Lndo ellos, seguían amándose. Y eso confundía a la gran población del Campamento.  
Pero Jason y Piper estaban aún más confundidos.

El tiempo que se tomaban era una manera de empezar de cero, sin recuerdos falsos. A veces olvidaban su guión, dejándose llevar por los sentimientos... Y hoy no era uno de esos días.

Acomodados en el búnker 9, la cherokee más tranquila, narraba aquel sueño. El hijo de Zeus nunca se había enterado de los hechos claros que la Niebla fundió en la mente de su...amiga. Ahora que escuchaba la historia, le era imposible pensar que Alguno de ellos, su mejor amigo y él, amaran a la misma mujer.

Jugaron con las memorias de todos. Y con sus sentimientos.

El elfo latino ya no estaba. Por más que recordara todo y notara sus sentimientos volver, le explico Jason, encontraría el dilema de amar a dos personas y...

Sólo poder corresponder a una.

—Leo Valdés, todo es más complicado sin ti.

Le hablaron al cielo, como aquella vez en la cabaña de Zeus. Recordando juntos, y compartiendo secretos. Tal vez, todo volvería a la normalidad. Con esa Cruel verdad detrás.

Pasaron días y noches sin sueños ni visiones. Tuvieron salidas, citas, compartires con los demás semidioses de la profecía. En aquellos momentos, Piper se volvía muda, y sólo sonreía ante la mención de algún recuerdo. O alguna mención de su antiguo amor.

El verano se terminaba, y debían decidir que hacer. Ella quería volver con su padre, pero no quería dejar a Jason, quería seguir intentándolo...

Ambos de irían. 

_—_ _¿Por qué la defiendes? Es una sucia ladrona._

 _Dylan miraba desafiante al Latino._

 _—_ _Todos aquí tenemos un mal historial, te lo recuerdo, señor Vandalismo._

 _Nadie dijo nada, la tensión se notaba en el ambiente. De repente, Dylan abrió mucho los ojos, exagerando un descubrimiento que acababa de hacer._

 _—_ _Te gusta ¡A Leo Valdez le gusta la pequeña despeinada hija de papi!_

 _Leo le dio la espalda, caminando tranquilo de nuevo a su recámara. Sentía las venas ser fuego. Pero sonrió. Había que ver el lado positivo: Él no tuvo la necesidad de confesarlo, de otra manera su cabeza hubiese sido una fogata._

Abrió sus ojos. Se sentía un nuevo despertar, como si le volviesen a pinchar para la cura del médico. Por inercia se fijó si Festus estaba cerca. Pero el dragón estaba recostado unos metros más allá. A su lado sólo se encontraba Calypso.  
El viaje estaba siendo muy largo, no sabían cuánto tiempo pasó. Al principio no era inconveniente, pero la impaciencia de la chica se volvía pesada.

Su mente trataba de evocar el reciente sueño, mientras miraba el largo cabello de su novia... ¿Eran novios? ¿Qué Eran? Estaba seguro que Dylan no se refería a Calypso, y que no fue una ilusión.

Parecía una verdad escondida en su cerebro.

Por un momento, se preguntó si había hecho lo correcto. Por un segundo, volvía a dudar.


	3. Invierno

El invierno estaba siendo duro. No por las fiestas, la cantidad de gente en Los Ángeles, ni siquiera por la falta de presencia de su padre, quien estaba filmando un nuevo proyecto.

Piper McLean estaba pensando demasiado en los sueños.

Por un lado, la compañía de Jason era hermosa. Ambos asistían al mismo instituto, que tenía el horario conveniente para que dos de los heroes más importantes -Como Mellie insistía en clasificarlos- estuvieran a salvo y "en casa" la mayoría del tiempo. Asistían a algunos clubes, ambos en los mismos horarios para tolerar la soledad. A veces viajaban a Manhattan a visitar a Percy y una muy embarazada Sally Jackson; Annabeth insistía en comunicarse con su amiga para hacerle saber que desearía estar con ellos, pero las cosas en su familia no estaban de lo mejor (Al parecer falleció un primo, o algo parecido y ella se encontraba en Boston). También tenían varias clases juntos, y entrenaban en la gran casa de los McLean en LA, a escondidas de la gente que siempre solía merodear por allí. Trataban de ayudar a Mellie para matar el tiempo, pero ella siempre los echaba con algún gesto y los mandaba directo a pasar "Tiempo de calidad juntos".  
Y eso Desencadenaba la parte no tan buena. Ellos estaban trabajando en su relación, se amaban demasiado, y todo iba hermoso, por buen camino.

Pero los sueños no dejaban de aparecer.

La hija de Afrodita estaba cada vez más confundida. Ella estaba demasiado enamorada de Jason Grace, era consciente de eso, pero los recuerdos tan vívidos que ya había superado la tenían en constante tristeza. Lentamente se estaba hundiendo en el duelo y la consternación. Meses habían pasado, Leo no iba a volver, y el amor que ahora se enteró que tenía por él lloraba por esto.

Una de las tantas cosas malas de ser una hija del Amor, era la fuerza con la que lo sentías. Podías experimentar cada sensación como si el Amor fuera una persona conectada empíricamente. Si el amor moría, te sentías morir. Y el hijo de Júpiter no sabía como evitar la depresión.

 _-El viernes es la excursión._

 _-Sí ¿Y?_

 _\- Vamos a estar fuera todo el día, Leo ¿no te emociona?_

 _\- Supongo que es una suerte que los niños problemáticos tengan un día para salir de la prisión-. Leo levantó al fin la mirada de lo que sea que tenía entre las manos. Esbozó la más hermosa de las sonrisas, según ella, y luego frunció el ceño- ¿Quieres preguntarme algo? No soy muy bueno para notar las cosas, pero estoy viendo que estás inquieta. No es algo común en mi bella Reina._

 _Piper se sonrojó, sintiendo un incendio en sus mejillas. Leo era despistado, lo que significa que estaba siendo demasiado evidente y eso la avergonzaba._

 _\- Esperaba que nos... No sé, sentáramos juntos._

 _\- Yo pensaba comportarme como un caballero y tomar la mano de mi Reina, pero si es sólo eso lo que quieres._

 _Su amigo estalló en risas mientras ella lo corría, todavía demasiado sonrojada._

Leo no entendía nada. Casi cae de Festus la cantidad suficiente de veces como para preocuparse. No estaba siendo fácil construir una relación cuando pasabas viajando por lo que parecían años, y menos con una hermosa ninfa malhumorada por no poder usar sus poderes. El hijo de Hefesto estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que Calypso no se sintiera mal consigo misma, o que se moleste con él, pero al parecer no le gustaban sus 'Dulces apelativos'.

Resopló, ya cansado. Debería encontrar algún lugar para descansar. Si es que algún día lograban volver. No pedía mucho, calculaba que para su llegada todos ya estarían casados, Percy y Annabeth con hijos, tal vez. Rió para sí, los dioses quisieran que estén vivos todavía (aunque por experiencias pasadas ya no confiaba mucho). _El tiempo es difícil en Ogigia_ ¿Y para salir de allí?

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- Sólo...

\- ¿Pensabas en los mismos sueños? Pipes - Jason se sentó a su lado en la nieve, sin importar que su abrigo se mojara. Tomó delicadamente el rostro de la chica, para que sus ojos conectaran. - No quiero verte mal. Puedes odiarme, pero esta salida no fue precisamente porque amara patinar. Ya sabes que prefiero el aire -Susurró la última frase, sacándole una pequeña risa, y por primera vez en días, esta llegaba a los hermosos ojos de Piper.-. No puedes seguir así, promete que tratarás al menos de divertirte por hoy.

Piper observó sus manos, ahora cubierta por los guantes, recordando su último sueño. Suspiró. Casi sin pensarlo se adelantó besando a Jason. El chico estaba sorprendido, pero para cuando reaccionó, la hija de Afrodita se alejaba dispuesta a patinar. Le dio alcance, y ella quitó sus guantes para alcanzar las frias manos del rubio. Tal y como él recordaba despertar cuando todo empezó.

Allí era donde debían estar. Y Piper McLean no podía negarse.


End file.
